Forever and Always
by RinKashiKiku16
Summary: Based from the song Forever and Always by Parachute, the story follows how Gilbert and Elizabeta's relationship goes just as the other is about to say good bye. If you don't want spoilers, I recommend listening to the song AFTER reading. AU, PruHun, One-shot


_"Maybe a little longer," _she thought as she glanced at her watch.

8:00 pm, they were suppose to meet at 6:00 pm inside the restaurant. She repeatedly checks her phone for any text messages or calls but there were none. A little more and the chef approached her. The chef, Francis Bonnefoy, was a friend of hers and her boyfriend's. He was ultimately nice but he has a business to run. He won't let anyone sit in his restaurant for two long hours without ordering anything.

"Liza, my dear, I know it's been hard between you two but he's not the one to be late," Francis said as he sat across her.

"I know Francis but he was the one who called me here. He told me we were going to talk about everything and well, maybe finally make up," Elizabeta stared out the window.

Francis gave her a concerning look. The girl was looking pale and her eyes were really puffy. He knows she has cried the night before. After all, she loved her boyfriend which was in fact his best friend. He has known them since they were still young and he knows what they have been through. That day was supposed to be the day where they would make up after their biggest fight.

Francis understood her and decided to leave until Elizabeta asked.

"Do you think he hates me?"

"No. If he did, he wouldn't call you here. He might be stuck in traffic but I'm sure he'll come. He may be a careless little prick but he loves you. Trust him," Francis' comforting words worked wonders on her.

"Thank you," she mouthed.

"Anything for you, Anglettre,"

With that Francis left her company and went back to the kitchen.

_"Just a bit more.." _the girl convinced herself "_A little more, just a little more,"_

Her eyes glistened to the sound of her heart shattering into itsy bitsy pieces. She didn't want to cry, she didn't even know she has tears left to shed after bawling her eyes the night before but all was interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing.

_"H-hello?" _the voice from the phone came.

"Ludwig! Where is your brother?!" she asked in an angry tone.

"Elizabeta, I think you need to leave," Ludwig said.

"W-what?! Wh-why?! Gilbert might..."

Realization struck her like lightning on a tree during a stormy night. Her hopes, even her dreams burned down into ashes.

"Is he... dumping me?" her voice was already hoarse.

"No! No! My brother would never do such a thing! He loves you so much!" Ludwig defended.

"So why!? Why is he making me wait for two hours and let you call me instead of him?!" Elizabeta's tears started to fall.

"Just come outside. I'll pick you up there,"

With that said, the phone beeped.

"Ma'am, are you going to order now?" a waiter approached.

"Umm.. No, sorry. Please tell the chef thank you for having me," she hurriedly said as she stood up and left.

Elizabeta was a young woman, she was beautiful and successful as opposed to her boyfriend who was a total slob and a bit immature. Nevertheless, she loved him.

She remembers the time when Gilbert first asked her out. It was on a late December evening, they were watching a movie in his house eating ice cream and every other sweet they could get their hands unto.

"Hey, do you know what would be the sweetest thing in the world now?" Gilbert fidgeted.

"What?" she asked, arching her brow in a suspicious manner.

"You and me," Gilbert said sheepishly.

"You... and me?"

"I mean.. You know, me and you.. out on a, I don't know, a date maybe?" Gilbert's face turned red as his eyes.

Elizabeta smirked.

"What?! You don't need to laugh about it!" Gilbert stood up, almost about to storm off but Elizabtea held his hand.

"Sorry, it's just.. You being shy and embarrassed and red, it's just so not you," she giggled a bit more.

"Well _soooorry _for trying to be sweet!" he crossed his arms.

"Oh shush shush. What can you expect from me if you keep beating around the bush like that?"

"Well, how do you wanna do it?" Gilbert looked into her eyes.

"I don't know. You're the man," Elizabeta challenged but what Gilbert did, surprised her the most.

He got down to one knee, held her hand and looked straight into her eyes and started singing.

"_I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly,"_

Elizabeta's was taken aback. Her eyes started to well up with tears as she laughed.

"Gilbert! Stop it! Your voice is deafening my ears!"

But no, he did not stop. He kept singing as he stood up and carried her around, swinging her as he sang a bit louder.

"_We'll grow old together, forever and always,"_

"Alright Gilbert! Alright! I'll say yes so please stop your horrid singing before I lose my sense of hearing!"

"Then we'll both have to learn sign language and be an awesome couple nobody would much likely to understand! But you know what Liza? No matter what happens, I will never stop loving you," his smirk was lined with joy and relief.

As soon as he puts her down, he pulled her near to him and she could feel the fast beat of his heart, her heart was racing through cloud nine too but she felt it relax as she rested her head on his chest.

"Can I kiss you?"

Elizabeta smiled. How innocent is he suppose to be?

"Depends. Are you a man?"

She lifted up her head only to find the devilish red eyes staring back at her, all humor disappeared and for the first time in his life, he looked really mature.

"Then if that's how you put it,"

His head tilting a bit to the right as he moved closer and closer, diminishing the inches of space that got caught between them. Elizabeta stayed still but managed to close her eyes and feel the moment seep into heart.

As their lips joined, she felt like she was dancing in mid-air. His lips were unexpectedly soft, luscious and vibrant, if possible. She flung her hands around his neck as he held her waist, all balanced and well at ease. She felt the warmth of his lips travel all over her body, making her feel secure and happy.

_"I can die now for all I care," _ she thought _"As long as I am kissing him,"_

But that was years ago, she highly doubts it ever meaning anything to Gilbert now. To be dumped through his brother was the worst thing ever. Her tears wouldn't stop, her cheeks turning a bright red from the cold and her hands were shaky.

"Liza! Get in!" Ludwig's voice pierced her train of thoughts.

Elizabeta ran towards the car and closed the door rather hardly as she got in.

"What the hell is wrong with Gilbert?! He has a lot of guts to send you to bring me home!" Elizabeta ranted.

No answer came from Ludwig. The younger brother seems to be tired but was trying to keep a poker face anyway.

Half way through the ride, they drove in silence until Elizabeta noticed something.

"Luddy, I think you forgot a turn,"

"Nope," he replied without taking his eyes off the road.

"My house is not that way," she was getting nervous.

"We're not going to your house,"

"Then where are we- Oh no..."

Elizabeta realized just where they headed. She knows it pretty well. One turn past her house would mean the hospital! There was nothing else there but random house of ordinary people and both knew no one from that neighborhood.

"Why are we going there, Luddy? I'm not sick,"

"Yeah, you're not," Ludwig was pulling over by the driveway.

"Then why are we here?!" Elizabeta faced him. "Tell me Ludwig. Why are we here!? Where is Gilbert?!"

Ludwig exited the car and opened the door to Elizabeta's, which was already opened and she was now standing outside.

"Tell me now," she demanded.

"Just... come with me," Ludwig pleaded her with his eyes.

She felt reluctant to come with him. Sudden dread and horror filled every space of her thoughts and she wanted to push them away as much as possible but something was staring right at her face, describing what might have happened in detail.

"Please, we.. don't have much time," Ludwig admitted.

Her heart raced, adrenaline pumped and without a minute to lose, she broke into a sprint into the hospital doors forgetting about the blond she left.

"P-p-patient. N-name is G-gilbert Beilschmidt, wha-what room?" she asked in between her breaths.

"Oh Beilschmidt. He's at room 247, shall you need an escort to take you there?"

Elizabeta was not in the mood to guess her way into his room so she allowed the nurse to escort her into his room.

"So he was hit by a car at 7: 20 earlier this evening. Severe injuries all over his body accompanied by..."

They walked for what seemed like hours. The nurse kept talking about what happened and how it happened but everything seemed unimportant to her for that moment. Her aching heart made her remember memories of their first date. Their sort of first date as she might add.

It was on an October morning. She was in her Junior year as Gilbert was in his Senior year. He had the idea of bringing her to a haunted room during their school festival and much to her pleasure, she agreed.

She loved horror related things and she is proud to say that she is not as easily scared as any girl would be. Gilbert knows this very well and proudly smirked as he saw the twinkling delight in her eyes.

"Hold my hand, you might get lost," he joked.

"Oh are you sure you're not scared?" she spatted.

"Me? Scared? Ha, don't get any thoughts woman. The awesome Gilbert does not, I repeat, DOES NOT get scared," he declared.

"First to scream treats the other for dinner?"

"Deal,"

After that, the front entrance opened revealing the dark emptiness of the room.

_"One more tiiiime, just oneee." _giggles followed, _"Just one moooore,"_

A girl in white dress, her face covered with obviously fake blood and her hair all messed up. She held her teddy bear close to her chest as she slowly walked towards them.

_"Just one moooooreeee," _ more giggles followed.

_"Hey lady," _the girl whispered as she came near.

Elizabeta smiled. She wondered how cute this little girl might be without all the make up. She thought of ways of making her pretty but all of that ended after the other girl's words.

_"Where's your friend?"_

She was confused for a moment. Her friend? Oh Gilbert! The little girl must mean Gilbert. Sure enough, the egotistical boyfriend of hers was silent for way too long, she turned to check only to find the little girl staring back at her. Black and blue swollen skin with blood caressing her cheek bones. Her eyes were pure black and she was staring at her dead hard.

_"Hey lady, you forgot to hold his hand," _the little girl murmured.

Chills traveled all over her spine, the hair on her arms stood right up and cold sweat escaped her body as she made a mad dash away from the girl. This was the most humiliating day of her life. All her training, which consisted of watching horror movies alone, went to waste.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GILBERT YOU SPINELESS BASTARD!" Elizabeta screamed.

_"Lady, stop shouting or else my sister can't hear me," _a little boy approached her.

She sighed in relief. This boy was much cuter than the girl. He was small and plump and was wearing a black duvet over his bloodied shirt.

_"I'm so cold. Where are you big sister?" _he started crying.

Her heart made a little skip. Seeing a helpless boy like that made her human side take over and approach the boy. As she got nearer, she asked him what was wrong but the boy was startled by her sudden actions.

"DON'T TOUCH ME LADY! ONLY BIG SISTER GETS TO TOUCH ME!" he shouted in her face as he pushed her.

"_Don't make me do this," _the boy brought out a knife under the duvet.

Elizabeta smiled, despite the horror filled room, she knew it was nearly impossible for this boy to stab her.

_"Don't do it," _another voice came.

_"Do it," _ a different voice coincided.

"_Don't do it... Do it, don't do it, do it," _ more voices came in and spoke the words as if it was a chant.

More children began to gather around Elizabeta and all her fear disappeared... for a moment.

The child who held the knife lunged at one of the gathering youth and stabbed him. Blood kept gushing out of the other's limp and lifeless body. The killer had a lust for blood, his face says it all. The dilated eyes and a big fat grin spread all over his face as the blood splashed on his face.

_"One more time..." _the children giggled.

The boy stood up and admire his work, the other was motionless. It all seemed too real but Elizabeta knew better that this was all an act but what if it isn't?

Little boy started approaching her. He kept swaying as he walked towards the girl, mumbling something under his deep and heavy breathing.

_"One more tiiiime... Just one more tiiime, " _the children kept singing.

The boy was mere inches away from Elizabeta, she flinched as she felt the metal across her neck. Metal, cold and sharp. Her eyes shot wide open, the knife is real.

_"Let me kill pretty ladies one more time," _

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

She covered her ears, shut her eyes and crouched down on the floor, as if waiting for her end that never came.

"Hahahaha!"

She could hear a laugh but it was different. It was deep and awfully familiar.

"Hahahahahahaha!" it laughed a little louder.

She shot open her eyes as the light bulb in her head brightened.

"GILBERT YOU BLUNDERING IDIOT!"

She punched his face sending him laying on the floor still laughing, unfortunately.

"All FUCKING WORTH IT!" he kept saying.

"I hate you so much!" Elizabeta said as she stormed off.

She couldn't believe their first date ended up as a prank. She hated him, it was all a mistake. She should have never trusted that idiot.

"Liza wait!" his shout came.

"NO GILBERT! Leave me alone!" she screamed as she stomped her legs.

"WAIT!" he started running and finally caught up with her fast walking "Just wait, you didn't even let me explain!"

"Explain what Gilbert? That our first date was all just a stupid prank?! Might as well make this relationship a joke, too! But this time, I won't dare to be a part of it!"

"Elizabeta calm the fuck down and listen!" Gilbert held her tight, scared that she might fall down because of her shaky knees.

"Now, when that horror filled ride you just had been over, I was supposed to appear in front of you with a bouquet. We were suppose to go to a nice place and eat and you know, talk. But then you punched me so hard that the flowers I hid behind me got a bit crushed oh and your face was just priceless!" he tried his best to contain his laughter.

"LIAR! Don't try to put me into your pocket Beilschmidt because I'm not buying any of your shit!" she cursed.

"Well, the flowers are here," he said as he held them out, "And as for that knife, seemed realistic right? It's because it was designed that way, with a little compartment of course,"

He held out the knife and pulled it, separating the handle from the metal. He threw the metal away and poured the contents out in which, later revealed as a silver rose necklace. Elizabeta gasped. She never knew this immature teenager could be capable of thinking such act. She was fuming mad of course, but as soon as Gilbert hung the necklace around her neck, she forgot what she was even mad about.

"So you forgive me, babe?" he pleaded.

Elizabeta stared deep into his eyes, looking for a clue, an indication where she could see anything mischievous. Fortunate enough,there was none.

"Oh, alright Gilbert," she crossed her arms.

"Hell yeah! That's why I love you, babe!" Gilbert twirled her around a few times before letting her down, "Shall we go?"

"Fine, but you better pick a great place to make it up to me and stop with the pet names Gilbert!"

"Oh come on! All the couples do it! You can call me your Gibby bear or your awesome boyfriend! Wait, scratch that, how about dangerously handsome boyfriend. Yeah, that sounds cool," he lingered to his own thoughts.

Elizabeta shuddered at the pet names. She didn't see the point in them but it makes Gilbert so happy so she decided to go along with it.

"Keep going and I'm leaving you," she said.

"Just kidding, babe,"

"Hurry up," Elizabeta held out her hand.

"Shall we go in?" he said.

"Go in? Where? What do-"

The scene shifted as fast her mind could adapt, she was back.

"Ma'am, shall we go in or do you need some time first?" the nurse asked.

She breathed in deeply and pulled a straight face.

"I'll be fine," she lied.

The nurse nodded to her response as he knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, Mr Beilschmidt? You have a visitor," he asked in a small voice enough for him to hear.

"Come in," his voice responded.

The nurse opened the door and led Elizabeta inside.

"Finally! Nurse, is Luddy there? And why do you sound like a dude?" Gilbert asked.

"With all due respect sir but I'm actually a man and I don't think the visitor is your brother," the nurse cleared his throat, "I must leave you two for the time being,"

Elizabeta stared at the nurse for the first time. He was a blond and had really thick eyebrows, his accent suggested that he was british and he looks like he was in his mid-twenties.

"Thank you um...," she paused, not knowing who the nurse was.

"Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland," he smiled, "The doctor will be here soon to check things up and if you ever need anything just press the button located directly above the bed,"

"Thank you, Nurse Kirkland," she kept her voice low.

"Happy to be of service," Arthur bowed and exited the room.

Elizabeta tiptoed her way to Gilbert's bed. She doesn't know why but the silence is a bit comforting and she doesn't really want to let it go away.

"So, Ludwig told you?" Gilbert asked, looking blankly up the ceiling.

"Yeah," Elizabeta whispered.

"Where are you?" he asked.

Now Elizabeta was scared. What does he mean by where? She was standing right next to him.

"Please answer me, let this not be just a voice in my head. Please tell me this is real," Gilbert covered his eyes with his arm.

"Gi-Gilbert? I'm right beside... you," she swallowed the words.

"Oh," he smirked "Sorry but can you hold my hand?"

"I'm just right beside you, idiot. You hold my hand," Elizabeta made a hardy laugh.

"Ummm.. Just this once, hold my hand," Gilbert stared at the other side of the room.

"Gilbert look at me when you're talking," she scolded as the tears in her eyes presented themselves.

"I.. just.. umm.."

"Gilbert, look at me in the eye when we're talking," Elizabeta half-shouted, her voice cracking before the tears ran down her cheeks.

"I... just can't..."

"Can't what Gilbert?!"

She gently guided his head to her direction only to find her hands shaking furiously as she saw the blank eyes that bore deep into her heart.

"I can't see," he whispered.

Elizabeta laughed. There's no denying that this is all a practical joke. One of those jokes that would kill her but make her laugh at it in the future. Those jokes that would be so like Gilbert to use at inappropriate times but this time, it wasn't.

"You have to be kidding me," she breathed in deeply, letting herself drown in the horror of the sudden news.

"No joke, babe," Gilbert turned his head towards the ceiling "If you want to break up with me now, it's fine. Just do it quick. Say the words and you're free,"

She couldn't begin to comprehend everything. She regretted drifting off when the nurse was talking. Was he going to stay blind? Does he still have hope of seeing again?

"Are you still there?" he asked.

"Y-yes,"

"I'm serious about this you know. Just, just tell me you want to end everything and I won't even rant,"

Gilbert was a goofball who did nothing but annoy Elizabeta all day long with his childish tantrums. Never had there been a day where he would be so open, so vulnerable to the only girl in his eyes.

"No," she whispered.

"No what?" he raised a brow.

"I'm not leaving you," she said.

"But look at me! Didn't the nurse even tell you that I might be paralyzed at this point? That's if I even live long enough!" he whimpered.

"Ssssh..." Elizabeta sat beside Gilbert as she stroke his hair to calm him down.

"I'm... I.."

"Sssh... Don't interrupt me, okay?" she comforted.

"Why? What are you-"

"Just listen, okay?"

"Fine," he sighed in defeat and let her do what she wishes.

"Remember the time we were at the park? The night after you got drunk and I had to carry your heavy butt and end up falling at a bench there?"

"How could I even forget? You were fuming mad!" Gilbert laughed.

"Haha really funny Gilbert," she rolled her eyes, "Now, did you remember that we talked about what you wanted?"

"I wanted?" he asked.

"Yeah, you wanted.. erm.. kids. A boy and a girl to be specific," she blushed.

"Oh... That.. oh.. But I meant that's if you wanted it, too!" he defended himself.

"Yeah, I wanted it too but don't you think we should find a home before we have kids?" she asked.

"I know. We could maybe build a comfy western style house by the hillside near Old Fritz's farm. You loved it there when we first visited didn't you?"

"It was really breezy and wonderful!" Elizabeta clasped her hands in delight.

"Then we'll live there. We'll live there with our two kids and we'll stay there as long as we live!" Gilbert searched for Elizabeta's hand.

"_Stay there forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly.." _Elizabeta sang softly as she slipped her hand into Gilbert's.

_"We'll grow old together, and always remember. Whether rich or for poor or for better.." _Gilbert continued.

_"We'll still love each other, forever and always," _both sang.

Elizabeta felt her heart tighten. Why does she feel like it was about to say good-bye?

"Man that song is so good," Gilbert breathed heavily "I wish I could be with you a bit more longer. I.. can't stand a life without being married to you. I just.. don't want to die without even seeing you grow more beautiful every single day. I should have treasured you more when my sight was still intact,"

Now this time, Elizabeta felt a pang in her heart. She knew this man isn't the one to give in his emotions, such act is like giving up on hope to him.

"Wait here," Elizabeta commanded as she perceived an idea.

"Where are you going?" Gilbert started sweating tremendously, his hands getting colder by the minute as his lips turned blue.

"Just a minute, I'll be right back. I promise," she said and slowly closed the door.

She rushed over to nurse's station when she bumped into Arthur.

"Oh thank goodness I ran into you!" she cried out, "Listen, can you.. um.. Tell me if there's a married couple here?"

"Hmmm? Why would you need to acquire such information?" Arthur said as he arched a brow.

"I just wanted to-erm.. borrow their rings?" she asked sheepishly.

Arthur was bright young adult and he knew exactly what Elizabeta had planned.

"I don't really want you to go barging in rooms of other patients so I'll let you borrow mine and hopefully, my husband's," he offered.

Elizabeta was surprised at first. She thought the nurse standing before her was a man but the way he said "my husband's" made her think twice. She shook her head to wash away the thoughts. She has to go, NOW.

"GREAT! Let's go before..." Elizabeta didn't even dare to finish that sentence. Instead, she pulled Arthur into a sprint to Gilbert's room.

"And so.. It's not easy to say this but I don't think your brain is responding very well. The very few hours after the accident made your brain slowly fade away, which explains the spasms you had just before.." Elizabeta heard the doctor as she entered the room.

"Oh, Nurse Kirkland? What is it? Do you need something?" the doctor turned to them.

"Not much doctor, this young lady over here just wanted to ask a favor," Arthur smiled.

"Oh, you must be a family of the patient?" he said "I'm Doctor Alfred F. Jones"

"Kind of. Doctor, can I ask you something?" Elizabeta proceeded with her goal.

"Yes? Is there anything wrong?" the doctor eyed the nurse.

"Um.. I just want to ask if we can borrow your ring?" she looked around the room, "Just for a few minutes,"

The doctor eyed the nurse suspiciously and was given a sweet smile in return.

"Do it, love. They don't seem to mind," Arthur replied sweetly.

"Sure, here then," Alfred handed over his ring and so did Arthur.

"Wait! Do you know anyone here who's a priest, chaplain or something related to that matter?" she asked upon obtaining the rings.

"Ummm.. I think we have a chaplain across the room, let me go get him," Arthur volunteered and exited the room.

"Just what are you planning Miss?" Alfred eyed her.

"Yeah babe, I'm kind of lost here," Gilbert added.

"Oh something- Look! They're here!" Elizabeta said.

"I bumped into the patient's brother as well. This man's name is-" Arthur waited for the chaplain to continue.

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. I was just done with a healing prayer for Lovino's little brother across the room when the nurse approached for me for my help. An emergency marriage, as he might put it?" Antonio grinned.

"You can say that, so can you do it?"

"Okay, so we'll start,"

"Liza, babe? Are you sure about this? You're marrying a dying man," Gilbert turned away but Elizabeta caressed his pale white cheeks and pecked his forehead.

"I wouldn't want this in any other way," she whispered.

"Brother, marry her already. You did promise me that I'd be your best man," Ludwig reminded.

"Oh Luddy. Luddy, Luddy, Luddy. My sweet baby brother, did you ever doubt your brother would choose another best man?" Gilbert smirked.

"Nope, but in a slight chance... Nah, just get married you two," Ludwig encouraged and nodded in Antonio's direction, signalling him to start.

Antonio started to read a few verses from the Bible.

"Do you, Elizabeta Hedervary, take Gilbert Beilschmidt as your lawful wedded husband?"

With the glistening tears sliding on her rosy red cheeks, she barely made out her answer.

"I... _do..." _

Gilbert snickered. He felt happy and complete, even though he knew his end was about to come. The throbbing in his head, the needles danced on his skin and the knife that was stuck on his chest kept reminding him that everything will be worth it. He's getting married to the girl he loved for years! How could he not be happy?

"Do you, Gilbert Beilschmidt, take Elizabeta Hedervary as your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do,"

But what about Elizabeta? Is she happy? She's marrying a dead man, how can she seem so happy?

"You may now kiss the bride,"

This might be the last time he'll ever feel her heart-shaped lips on his. He can't see her for the last time might as well kiss her now.

"Gilbert?" he heard her voice.

"Oh, my awesome kiss. Where are-"

The kiss came in to make Gilbert swallow back his words. Sparks flew in his body, warming it up as it was about to go cold.

_"I want you forever, forever and always..." _

The song kept playing at the back of his mind.

"_Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember_

_Whether happy or sad or whatever..."_

Gilbert could feel his heartbeat slowing, his fingers getting numb and his eyes getting heavy.

_"We'll still love each other, forever and always. Forever and always, forever and always" _

This would be okay, Gilbert thought. He never managed to see how she looked like but he was having a fun time with his imaginations of her.

"Liza..." he said as they parted from the kiss.

"Yes?" she held unto his hand tightly, fearing the worst if she lets go.

"Please remember that I'll love you forever," he whispered.

"I'll love you, too. Forever, forever and always! I.. My.."

Elizabeta was lost for words. She can hear the machine's beeping slacken and the muffled crying of Ludwig at the other side of the bed. Alfred and Arthur were calm as they tried to check for signs but there was no use.

Gilbert laid unresponsive. His skin becoming icy cold, his trademark smirk disappearing and his eyelids closing, hiding his dull red eyes.

"Gilbert?" Elizabeta shook his hand, "Gilbert, honey? Babe... Gibby bear?"

"I'm sorry but," Arthur kept a hand behind her, trying to wake her of the illusion she was about to enter.

"No but.. The monitor-"

"Has stopped beeping five minutes ago," Arthur knelt beside her, "He's gone,"

Two words. It took two words to make Elizabeta lose her mind and mourn out loud.

"Gilbeeeeeert!" she would wail out repeatedly.

"Liza stop it! Shouting won't bring.. him back!" Ludwig tried to calm her.

Elizabeta had nothing left to argue with. She knew he was right and she can't do anything about it. It was the end for Gilbert's existence on Earth, but not the end of his soul.

"He's alive. He always will be as long as you keep him in your heart," Ludwig gripped Elizabeta's shoulders.

_"He's alive, his soul just moved into your heart,"_ she comforted herself.

"I'm sorry but we have to take him down to the morgue," a different nurse came in.

Elizabeta nodded and allowed Ludwig to support her as they stepped away from Gilbert's body. Before he was taken away, she gave one last kiss on his forehead as she whispered,

_"I'll love you forever and always,"_

After that, he was gone.

* * *

__**Because I was feeling bored and depressed. Psssh. I couldn't update much and this one shot was suppose to be posted 3 days ago. I'm going through a really hard time in school so forgive me for not responding or updating as much as I promised.**

** I'm already typing the next chapter of an ongoing APH fic: Seatmates which is UsUk and let me tell you that the next chapter shall contain a lot of fluff and why am I saying it here?**

**Now about the one-shot, forgive me if it isn't really that good but this song was playing over and over in my head and I just thought this would be perfect song for PruHun. And so stupid of me for forgetting to mention the title. It's called _"Forever and Always" by Parachute._ Man those guys are AWESOME~ **

**I'm thinking of making another one-shot, UsUk to be more precise. Well, it's the same dimension as this one so expect Gibby bear and Liza appearing on it~ :3**

**Thanks for reading. Please R&R if it's not much of a bother.**

**See ya next time~**

**~Rin-chan**


End file.
